


Old Friends

by ctaylor542



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ejaculation, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgasm, RPF, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: Running into an old friend non other than Emilia Clarke
Kudos: 5





	Old Friends

You see Emilia, an old friend, for the first time in a few years. You meet on your way home from work, say 'Hi!' and get chatting. You forget how much you crushed on her at college, memories of her gorgeous eyes, lips, the arch in her back, rushing back into your head. You feel light headed after hugging her again. Spontaniously, you ask her if she wants to get some coffe at your place, its only down the road...

The next thing either of you know is that you are kissing. Kissing so softly, getting so much closer, hearing and feeling her every breath. Sliding your hands down her back you reach under her shirt, feeling her skin and pulling her waist towards yours. you clasp your hands in the arch of her back, feeling the flesh of her ass on the sides of your palms.

She moves her arms higher, closing in around your neck, holding on to you for dear life as you grab her thigh and pull upwards. Her leg comes up to your waist as you make out. You kiss deeper, feeling your tounges intertwine and dance together as you taste each other.

She begins to suggestively suck on your tounge, delicately, as she removes one of her hands from your neck to grab one of your own. She pulls your hand down, interlocking your fingers together, squeezing her ass for you, gently, softly, discreetly.

She makes a soft and playful moan into the kiss as yu start rubbing and squeezing her perfect ass tougher.

She slowly unbuttons her top, all the while caressing your shoulders and neck with her soft hands and nails. You open your arms to drop the shirt away and she snaps against your chest with hers, pushing her breasts against you. She is so close, you can feel her heart racing. You kiss for some time, your heart slowly speeding up, until your heart rates sync, an equal rhythm.

She managed to slide her clothing off without you noticing. You slowly open your eyes, and she does the same. You both get lost in the beauty of each other's souls, you feel her breasts on you. She places a hand on the back of your neck and she pulls you in for another kiss; this time, she is leading and controlling it. Meanwhile, she discreetly places a hand on your stomach, slowly sliding down, down into your trousers...

She begins to grope around, circling her soft fingers around your cock. She pulls away, reaching for her pussy. She lets out a sharp and playful moan as she brings her hand back into your trousers. She slides her tounge between your lips and explores your mouth while you feel her wet fingers around your shaft, smearing her love juices on your cock makes you unbearably hard. Slowly, she starts rubbing and stroking...

She continues to rub and stroke, while sliding her other hand down your back, pulling your trousers off, pushing them down. They drop to the floor and thud on the ground, she lets out a little laugh and pushes you backwards, tripping over onto the couch behind you. She walks towards you, sits to straddle you, slowly lifting herself up and down on your lap while kissing you, hard. Her toung still whirls in your moth with her hands holding your face still.

She takes a short breath, smiles at you, then begins to slide back and forth, rubbing your shaft between her pussy lips, teasing and laughing. She throws her head back, pushing her tits against your face, laughing all the while. She reaches down her back to push your hands onto her ass once again, only this time she grips harder, and harder, and harder.

As you squeeze her ass you feel the flesh slide between your fingers, your senses are getting overwhelmed as she smothers your face in her breasts, breathing in her intoxicating scent. It is now painful for you to remain this arroused. She carries on rubbing her pussy over your cock, her juices dripping everywhere.

After some time, you decide it's your turn. You launch forward, grabbing her hips and lifting her in the air into a spin. You gently throw her onto the couch, dropping yourself onto her, entangling yourself with her. Grabbing her soft, supple tits, you begin to slide your rock hard cock into her, so slowly, so gently, she lets out an enormous sigh. Her intoxicating scent all in your head, nothing else on your mind but her gorgeous, perfect figure.

You carry on, inhaling her smell, the only aphrodisiac you will ever need. Her impressively tight pussy grips your cock like a vice, both of youmoan as you go deeper and deeper inside her until she has taken every single inch. You lay still and look each other in the eyes, you slowly pull back before slamming into her with great force. The clapping sound trembles across your skin as you hear her gasp and moan. Her whole body shakes and recoils, barely recovering by the time you slam your great power into her, almost feeling bad for her seeing the shaking get more intense and the moan getting louder. You carry on with powerful, slow pace thrusts into her. You begin to notice the sheen on her skin from the sheer heat of your love-making.

You grab her by the waist, hard, switching positions. Her tits brush past your face as she gets on top,your cock still inside her. She lets out a small laugh between the moans with her incredible smile. Your hands tighten around her body as you pull her towards you, thrusting at the same time. Her ass collides with your thighs making that sweet sound once more, the pace speeding up. She begins to recoil from the penetration, feeling how deep you are inside her, briefly aware of your rearranging of her insides. Her tits still sway in the mists of this pleasure.

The recoil turns into shaking, a smile appearing on her face and beautiful stuttering moans, you thrust deep, fast and hard, as hard as you ever have done before. You tense before release, she feels it. She escapes your grip, flips herself round. Her ass is in your face and she is shoving her pussy into your face. She sucks the life out of you, you feel your very soul drain a little once it is over. She turns, showing her face. Mascara falls down her cheeks, lipstick smeared over her lips. She smiles, swallows, smiles again. She walks into the bathroom. You hear the faucet run and her drink from a glass of water.

She walks out. Beautiful, naked, barely seen in the dim light. She walks slowly towards you, swaying her hips and laughing gently, in an endearing way that only she can. She lays on top of you, smiles, closes her eyes and kisses you. Kisses you one, more, time...


End file.
